Camp Apollo
by DreamShadow22452
Summary: Apollo: god of music, prophecies, healing and poetry, driver of the sun, is way more awesome than his YOUNGER sister... but then how come she has a special club for demigods and he doesn't? Wouldn't spending time with Apollo be so much better than hunting with Artemis? Looks like the sun god will have to give the demigods what they so obviously want...
1. Apollo Crashes the Sun

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Apollo POV**

As I drive my bright, flaming chariot across the sky toward my sister's camp while singing "Here Comes the Sun" by the beatles, I feel a haiku coming on.

_God of prophecies_

_Musician, Archer, poet_

_Apollo is hot_

See what I did there? God of the sun, hot? Yeah, Artemis actually wrote that haiku. Okay, not really, but I like to pretend she did. Not that she doesn't agree that I am the hottest a awesomest (is that a word?) god of Olympus.

I can't wait to go see my little sister and her scary, mean, but beautiful hunters who never really seem to like me and always intimidate me along with her but are still so gorgeous and secretly all love me and what's that burning smell? OH MY GODS I JUST BURT DOWN A FOREST! Okay, calm down, this has happened before. It's not like cities haven't been burnt down by my chariot before... though all those incidents were because of demigods. Oh well, as Artemis would say, every incident happened because of my irresponsibility. Anyways, first things first. I need to get myself out of this before Zeus gets mad.

I pull out the list Artemis once gave me, she said it would come in handy the next time I mess up. She knows me so well.

_What Apollo must do when he sets something on fire:_

_1. Stop concentrating on inventing haikus, you have more important things to deal with._ But... I had a great one... and I'm sure it would help me...somehow... it helps me concentrate okay?

_I have crashed the sun_

_There may be casualties  
_

_Someone please save me_

_2. Stop singing. _But everyone wants to hear me! I am sure they would rather die hearing the sounds of beautiful singing than just people screaming.

_3. Land the Chariot (not while it's on fire!)_ Like I'd forget to do that! Well, maybe the second part...

_4. Beg Poseidon to put out the fire you started._ W-wh-wh- WHAT? I am perfectly capable of putting out my own fire! Okay, maybe not.

_Poseidon, sea god_

_I beg of you to help me  
_

_Please use your powers_

_(In case the totally awesome and on the spot haiku wasn't clear, please put out this fire!)_

I continue down the list

_5. Beg Zeus and other gods for forgiveness._ Okay, that's just pushing it!

Boom! Thunderclouds roll overhead and I think I see lightning in the distance. Okay! Sorry Zeus! And all you other gods! Please forgive me!

_6. Endure the punishments of the other gods. _Well then. Someone's got confidence in step 5.

Thankfully, I am safe for now as the fire has died down (thanks to Poseidon for that, by the way. He was obviously convinced by my haiku). Luckily for me, I have landed exactly where I wanted to: Artemis's camp. Wow, the hunters seem pretty impressed by my entry, they're all running around screaming like girls always do. They are just so excited to see me. I wink at Phoebe when she comes to glare at me. I decide to try out my latest pick-up line on her, the poems haven't been working lately. "Hey. You know that oath you guys all swear about giving up guys? It doesn't really count for me, being you mistress's older brother and everything." I think the arrows come from more than one direction that time. So the other hunters were paying attention to me too? They so want me.

Amidst the screaming, I manage to eventually make out the familiar angry screaming of my dear little sister. "APOLLO! HOW DARE YOU? WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU EVER TRUSTED WITH THE DUTY OF DRIVING THE SUN?" Oh, Artemis. She always cheers me up with her angry rants. It's not like she ever manages to do anything to me, since I am so much better than her. Of course, she'll say that she always wins and it's just my ego that makes me believe otherwise, which makes no sense. I mean me, self-centered? As if. She soon appears out of the woods, her hunters at her sides, and she looks pretty angry. Actually, that's an understatement. She looks like Zeus right before he blasts you out of the sky and trust me, I know what that looks like. Though Artemis doesn't have a lighting bolt, she does have an army of superhuman girls, whereas all I have is a quiver full of arrows and my stunning good looks to defend myself with.

That's when I realize why Artemis always manages to beat me (okay, I admit, I'm usually the one that gets in trouble or punished or humiliated or whatnot), and also why she is better known that me. Because she has all these girls on her side. I mean, that's the only logical explanation, me being so much better than her. Well, If I ever want to regain (okay, more like gain) my rightful spot as the most powerful god, I'll need to think of something even better, something that will make her and her silly little hunters afraid of me...

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, it encourages me to write more! Even if it's just "good", it will still show that you enjoyed my fic and want me to continue.**

**Lol, tell me what you think of my haikus. I thought I would suck at them, but this is actually pretty fun! I think the majority of the time I spent writing this fic was spent on the haikus.  
**


	2. Artemis' Revenge

**Artemis POV:**

My _idiot_ brother. I seriously have trouble coping with the fact that we are related. That's right kids, Apollo, god of big-headedness, is the_ younger_ brother of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I rarely ever invite males to my camp, why would I? Only really special circumstances get to come here, and the odds are already pretty slim that I would invite_ him_. But Apollo, god of the sun, respect rules? Oh no, never in a million years. He just decides to stop by whenever he feels like it, bringing the sun round and setting fire to our beautiful camp. I think I might cry. Yes, you heard correctly, Artemis is _crying_ because of something her little brother did.

But that's not all, folks. Crashing his car and burning up my forest is one thing, even when he doesn't even apologize, just bids us farewell and leaves without a second thought. No, all that pales in comparison to what I have just heard from my hunters. He actually_ flirted_ with them. _My_ hunters! Apparently, he has been doing so for quite awhile now, ignoring their oath, even convincing them that he doesn't count. Oh, how I hate him. Filthy scum. This is why I live without men. The hunters of Artemis have sworn them away for a reason, and I will not tolerate my pathetic excuse for a brother ruining everything I have worked for! And out of all the men in the world, it had to be Apollo that hits on them. Not someone decent like...like...like...see? There are no decent men in this world!

At least he's gone, hopefully back to camp half-blood to harass his children, the poor things. Maybe I can put up some wards to keep him out. Nah, nothing would keep him from harassing his so-called "Younger" sister. For the record, I am totally older! I mean, all you have to do is look at the maturity difference and it is soooo obvious. Maybe my girls could help me plan revenge on him...

But that's the thing. I'm no expert in pranks or revenge, those jobs go to Hermes and Nemesis. Actually, all the gods of Olympus must be pretty fed up with Apollo after a few million years, maybe they'd be willing to help me out. Nemesis has better things to do and I'm not even sure how to contact her, but there are plenty of Olympians that could contribute to this prank. Hermes of course, Poseidon's always pranking Zeus, and vise versa. Athena's super smart, she could figure something out, Aphrodite is just as big-headed as Apollo, Ares would be happy to start a war. In fact, I might as well IM ALL the Olympians. I get to work right away.

* * *

"Hello? Who is it?" Hermes looks pretty busy delivering letters, but this cannot wait.

"It's Artemis." He still isn't paying much attention. "I need your help. I want to prank Apollo."

His head snaps up at once, and I suddenly have his full attention. "Did you say... prank?"

"Yes. The god of egos is really getting on my nerves, and I need your help to get back at him."

"You've got to give me more to go on than just that. What do you want to do? Do you want a big prank? A painful one? A humiliating one? Do you want to scar him for life or just for a bit?"

"I'll...get back to you. Maybe we can convince Zeus to call a meeting at Olympus or something. I'm going to call the others"

"Alright, don't leave me out of it!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

And with that I wave my hand over the image.

* * *

"What do you want Artemis? I'm busy!"

"I think you will be quite interested in this. I am going to pull a nasty prank on Apollo, and I want your help."

Ares stops bullying a little kid and turns to face me, an evil smirk on his face. "You mean...a violent prank?"

"Sure, any ideas?"

"Maybe a time bomb? Set his house on fire? Bring your little girlies over to cause him pain? Or could I squash his face into a tiny pulp?" It scares me how excited he is at these suggestions.

"Not...quite that violent."

He certainly loves this idea too."Oh, so something that will tick him off, make him want revenge, eventually starting the greatest war in history!"

"I'll get back to you." And with that I wave my hand over the image and search my purse for another Drachma.

* * *

"AHHHH! ARTEMIS YOU RUINED MY MAKEUP! I WAS JUST APPLYING EYELINER!"

"Aphrodite, you're the goddess of beauty, you don't need to apply makeup, just use magic."

She snaps her fingers and the black line disappears, but she looks annoyed. "Still... What can I help you with?"

"I need to get back at Apollo. Do you have any prank ideas?"

The goddess of love looks confused. "Why are you asking me? Isn't this more of a Hermes thing?"

"I'm asking everyone. Besides, he's a little obsessed with his appearance, which seems to be your specialty. Any ideas?"

It doesn't take her long to think. "Break his mirrors? No, that's bad luck. Hide his makeup? No, he's a guy. Ruin his clothes!" She suddenly gasps. "Or", she says, leaning closer to my image, whispering. "You could _draw mustaches on his mirrors!"_

I try not to laugh. "Great advice, Aphrodite. I'll make sure to get back to you."

* * *

"Hephaestus? Hephaestus? Hello, earth to god! Is that you or just an automation?"

"Oh it's me, sorry. Just working on my latest invention." He says, turning away from his work table.

"Great. Now, if you're not too busy, I want to pull a prank on my brother. Any ideas or inventions?"

"Well, as you certainly know, I am a master of pranks. I recommend getting some really good cameras, videotaping him while you embarrass him, and then putting it on Hephaestus T.V."

"That's... not bad. I'll get back to you once I talk to all the others."

* * *

"Mr. D? May I bother you for a second?"

"If you're looking for new recruits, Artemis, You can take all the girls, and I do mean ALL of them. I don't know why you won't just accept guys."

"No, it's not that, though I do appreciate the offer. I'm going to play a prank on Apollo."

Dionysus turns around in his chair to face me, a diet coke in his hand. "And so what do you need me for?"

"Well, I was hoping you could give me few ideas? Help me out?"

"No."

"Don't you have at least one idea?"

He thinks for too long, and I wave my hand, but as his image fades I can just barely make out his suggestion:

"Turn him into a dolphin."

* * *

"Oh Hello, Artemis. How may I help you?" The Goddess of wisdom asks me, politely looking up from her book.

"I am planning a prank on my brother. Would you, by any chance, be able to help me?"

"hmmmm... Well, don't make it too obvious. Play with his mind, insult his skills, maybe humiliate him and ruin his social life. That's all I've got, sorry."

I smile. "That's perfect. I'll get back to you once I've talked to everyone else. Thank you." Finally, someone polite!

I groan as I realize that it is now time to interrogate the big three. This should be interesting.

* * *

"Um, mister sea lord? Is this the right time?"

"Oh, of course it is, Artemis. I was just making a tsunami, it's what I do when I'm mad at my brother." He sighs, "But I'll bet his tornado will be better. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Ummm... well... ironically enough, I'm also mad my brother!"

"Oh, you poor thing. What did he do this time? Would you like me to drown him for you?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm actually just planning a prank."

"Really? Brilliant! I could flood his house! Extinguish his flaming car! Soak through all his pictures!"

The first two were a bit much, but the last one... Now, that's what I'm talking about! "Sounds great. listen, I'll call you back if I need you, thanks!"

And with that, I make the dreaded call to the underworld.

* * *

"Who dares IM me? I am busy!"

"Sorry, Lord Hades. It's just me, Artemis. I'm going to play a prank on my brother and need your help."

"Pranking brothers? That is my specialty! I could send him to Tartarus, make him watch over the dead, punish him for all eternity, feed him... Pomegranate! Or Maybe-" The wave of my hand cuts him off. No Way.

* * *

I deposit my last Drachma into the rainbow. Wow, Iris is one lucky goddess!

"Take that little mortals! And That! And that! Ha, this will make Poseidon's tsunami look like nothing but a little wave!"

"Umm, Lord Zeus? May I bother you for a minute?

"Oh fine. What is it Artemis?"

"Well, you see, I am also plotting revenge on my brother, and I would really appreciate your help."

The Lord of The Sky looks impressed, but not like he has any intention of helping.

"I could help you get back at your brothers, you know. I have a whole group of hunters, including you daughter! She's doing fine by the way..."

"Fine, it's a deal. You just need to prove your superiority over him, that's all. And I can help you out with my powers if you want."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, could I call a meeting if necessary?"

"Sure, fine by me."

And for the final time, I wave my hand, shattering the image. This prank is going to be awesome!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What should Artemis' prank be? Seriously, I'm still working on it! Review, Review, Review!**

**BTW, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, this is certainly one of my most successful stories!**

**I will go back to Apollo's POV for the next chapter, I'm not sure if I should keep going back and forth or not.  
**


	3. The Club

**Apollo POV**

Camp Apollo? No, sounds too much like camp half-blood. The Apollo Club? The Apollo is older club? The Apollo is hot club? The poetry club? No way. I need something that sums up my awesomeness... Still nothing good enough. Oh well, I'll just have to get back to that. How about I move on to what the club will be about.

1. Writing poetry duh

2. Music. OMGs I could have like a little choir following me around everywhere I go! Nothing would be better than flying into Artemis' camp while singing _Stutter_ by Marianas Trench, or better yet, _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan!

3. Archery. They've got to know how to defend themselves.

4. Learning to drive the sun. Who cares if some of them are underage? I've been letting demigods drive for centuries and the world hasn't burnt down yet.

5. Learning to tell the future. The god of prophecies says that this one will be a hit.

Now what we offer...

1. Immortality. That's right Artemis! My club gets to be immortal too! Now I just need to consult the other gods so that they can give me that power. You know, power like that could get a bit out of hand if given to someone irresponsible. I'm sure they'll let me though, I mean, I would never abuse my power.

2. Spending time with Apollo. Five words: Best part of the club

And the rules for getting in:

1. You must be a demigod

2. You must agree that Apollo is the best god. Actually, even if you don't I can convince you of that.

3. Boys and girls are allowed. Ha! Take that miss "Girls only"!

My club will be way better than Atemis'!

But first, I will need a few members. I teleport to camp half-blood and walk over to the big house, all the while singing a song that totally represents me: Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. I knock on the door and wait while I hear the sounds of a Pinochle game being interrupted. Chiron finally answers the door.

"Apollo?" he sounds so shocked. I tend to have that affect on people.

"Yep, that's me. God of... a lot of stuff"

"Okay, well..."

"Wait! Haiku time!

_God of Prophecies_

_Musician, Healer, Poet_

_Driver of the sun_

It's my official title. Anyways, resume."

"What...brings you here?"

"A very long story, we should probably sit down. May I join you?"

"Oh... sure... of course. Come on in."

We walk into the room and I sit down at the table, across from a very annoyed looking Dionysus. "Great. Out of all the gods, it had to be you" The aforementioned Wine Dude complains.

HOW DARE HE? I am about to retort when I am cut of by Chiron

"Now, Apollo, may you please explain why you are here?"

"Of course. I think this story is best expressed in the form of a poem. A rhyming one this time." I clear my throat but don't manage to get any farther than that as both my companions stand up and protest loudly "NO!" And then actually cover their ears! I mean, that's just rude!

"Okay, okay, okay. Here goes - in regular story form this time:

I was driving my beautiful sun chariot across the newly illuminated sky, spreading joy and light as I always do, people gazing upon me not as the awesome god Apollo, but simply as the radiance of the sun: beautiful, hot-"

The incredibly rude Mr.D interrupts my wonderful story. "We get it, people were getting headaches just by looking at you, I know I am now. Can you get to the point? We have a Pinochle game to finish."

Fine then. Nobody wants to hear my story? No, it's just right down to business, these people are so boring. I sigh loudly but obey. "Fine, to prove how much better I am than Artemis, I am going to create my own club. So, you guys can send Demigods-boys and girls-to me if you want. For more information, consult my pamphlets." I snap my fingers and a stack of my newly created brochures appears on the table.

_[Name still under consideration]_

_Do you worship Apollo? Do you wish you could spend more time with him? Do you wish you had a better option than Camp Half-Blood or The Hunt? Never fear, the Sun god is here!_

_At [Insert name here], you can:_

_1. Spend time with Apollo!_

_2. Learn to be just like him!_

_3. Become Immortal! (Not guaranteed)_

_4. Learn to sing and play music!_

_5. Drive the sun!_

_6. Learn to use a bow and arrows!_

_7. Tell the future!_

_8. Flirt with the Hunters of Artemis!_

_9. Hang out with your friends (boys and girls!)_

_10. HAVE FUN!_

The rest of the Pamphlet is covered in pictures, mostly of me, but a few are of my stuff and I made sure to include 2 VERY unflattering pictures of Artemis. "So, if you wouldn't mind, Please call a gathering or whatever so that I can talk to the campers and recruit a few members. " I then walk out the doors and toward the dining pavilion, demigods staring at me wherever I go.

* * *

2 hours later...

"And that is why you should all join my club!" I finish, smugly observing the very bored and annoyed looking campers. So what if my speech was a little long? I needed to include every detail, and saying it in the form of a poem totally improved it!

"So, you want us to join you club so that you can be better than your sister?" A random camper yells out

"Yep, that's pretty much it!" I reply

"And so you had to give us a two hour long speech on exactly why we should join it? I'd much rather be training!" An Ares camper, Clarisse I think her name is, shouts out.

"Yes, but it was necessary!" At her look of pure loathing I add "An you can train with my club, even... Go on quests like usual!" I make up on the spot._ Note to self: Add "go on quests" to pamphlet._

"Well you never mentioned that in your speech!"

"I... forgot?" This is not going well. Stupid Ares. Note to self:_ Accept no Ares campers. That will serve him_ _right!_ "Anyways, who wants to join?"

And the final tally of the raised hands is... a whopping 5 campers! All from my cabin! The others will all join soon enough, once they realize how awesome I am.

"Well then welcome, demigods, to The Apollo Club!"

* * *

**A/N: I have not officially called it "The Apollo Club, that just sounded ok, so keep reviewing and submitting your ideas!**

**Even if you have reviewed already, keep adding your ideas and telling me what you think, it encourages me to write more and tells me that people seem to enjoy it!**

**More Reviews = Faster updates**

**I also have a Poll up: what do you think Artemis should do to Apollo?**


	4. Phase 1 of Artemis' plan

**Artemis POV:**

I have a plan. One so brilliant, Apollo will never EVER annoy me again. Who says I only need to play one prank? Everyone can help, each of the gods surely has something against my brother. But none can compare to the hatred that has been boiling inside me for centuries, the thirst for revenge. He doesn't give them ridiculous nicknames like "Arty". He doesn't fly over to their camp every day just to harass them. He doesn't try to get their children to break any oaths. MY part of the prank will have to be so bad, so humiliating, that it will go down in history for eons to come, so spectacular that people will remember the giant war as "That little disagreement that came before Artemis got revenge on her brother". And I know just the thing.

I call my best hunters: Thalia and Phoebe, over to my tent. When I explain my plan, their eyes widen in surprise and horror but they agree, knowing Apollo and wanting him to suffer. Well, either that or they just don't want to disobey me. But I'm sure it must be a mix of both.

We make our way to Camp Half-Blood faster than any normal humans ever could. I would have teleported but my hunters can't, and I need their help. We arrive before too long and walk under the arch into camp. No one has noticed us yet, but I am sure they will soon as I walk purposefully down through the camp.

When we reach the cabins, I march into Apollo's, shocking all the campers inside into silence. My lip curls at the sight of the boys. "I want all the..._males_ out of here, and make sure to send any girls back to the cabin." No response. Everyone just stares at me like I am, well, what I am: a goddess. "Now!" That seems to jolt them awake as every boy hurries to escape and all the girls look at me nervously wondering what I am about to do to them. Oh, nothing bad. In fact, they will love it, I'm sure.

I begin my speech as a few nervous-looking girls enter the room. "So, now that we are all here, who has heard of me and my hunters?"

Every hand shoots up, and for a second I am very pleased, until I realize the truth. Daughters of Apollo. Of course they've heard plenty about me. "Okay, let me re-phrase that. Who here has heard _good_ things about me and my hunters?"

Not a single hand. "Curse that big-headed jerk. It's time you spent a bit of quality time with your aunt, children."

They all look at each other nervously, as if they had been warned about this. "As you all should already know, the hunt is a group of girls who are given immortality and travel the world questing for me, hunting monsters and such. Doesn't that sound cool?"

A few nod their heads in agreement, as if they had never heard this side of the story before. However, a trio at the back that I immediately dislike whispers and giggles, occasionally stealing a glance at me.

"Is there something you would like to share with the group, ladies?"

"Oh, nothing." One pipes up, "Just that apparently you have to swear off guys forever."

"You are not a daughter of Aphrodite, you are a niece of Artemis! Swearing off men is for the best, I do it for your own protection!" I nudge Phoebe to get her to elaborate.

"Oh, yes, men will only break your heart, I learned that the hard way! You don't want to spend any time around them!"

Thalia quickly adds to that when I stare daggers at her. "And I've never had anything against them, but I still enjoy the hunters. Honestly, I never thought I could live without boys but my life has proven so much easier since I joined the hunt."

I know that that is not all entirely true, but close enough, and most of the girls seem convinced, but not all. I need all of them. A plan forming in my head, I announce that I will leave them a few minutes to think and leave in search of a certain charmspeaker. I hate to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

"Please, Piper, you have to do this! You've never had a brother, you don't understand my thirst for revenge!"

"True, but I can't do this to them."

"They will all love the hunters, and you almost joined yourself if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, but there was one thing that turned me away."

"Well, do any of them have boyfriends? I mean, I don't know how Apollo has so many kids, he can't get a date so save his life!"

"No... They're all single. Still, I don't know Artemis."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. After a few months, if any of them don't enjoy the hunt, I will let them free without killing them. I swear on the river styx."

"Fine. It's a deal."

* * *

Wow, this girl is good. She only has to say a few words and ta-da! A whole cabin full of new hunters. I sincerely hope they haven't inherited too much from Apollo, because I get to know my girls pretty well, but it would be worth it to see the look on his face. Priceless.

The looks on the faces of the other half-bloods at camp, however, are also pretty good.

It looks like the news has spread as my crowd walks through camp, demigods stopping to stare every once in awhile. I hear snippets of their awed conversations.

"What is she doing here?"

"The whole Apollo cabin!"

"Revenge for what?"

"Two gods in one day!"

I stop at the top of the hill and turn to face my new recruits, thinking of the last comment. "Two gods in one day? Who was the other one?"

"Apollo." they answer cheerfully.

"_Apollo?_ What did_ he_ want?"

"Oh, he's starting a new club, and he wanted us to join."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you know how the first 3 chapters were uploaded in 3 days, one update each day? Yeah, it was a particularly boring long weekend. So, I will try to update as often as possible but don't expect them to be as fast as usual. Currently making the final corrections in math class with a substitute, shhhh!**

** This idea was the most voted for on my poll, thanks to everyone who participated! For those of you who didn't, it's still up! You can expect to see many of the other gods later on in the story.**

**I feel like I'm getting a bit sidetracked with the whole revenge thing, but it was too good to resist, and I promise that the two stories I am currently telling will soon merge together!**


	5. Phase 2: Hephaestus

**Apollo POV:**

I sit at my camp headquarters (the middle of nowhere) with my 5 members. I don't know what they're doing but I've got my earphones in and am jamming out to the best songs ever thanks to my favorite mortal invention: The ipod.

I scroll through the list of songs, mostly all written and sung by my kids. See, this is the difference between me and the other gods, I actually pay attention to my kids. Well, the famous ones anyway. Okay, really just the famous musicians. But it's better than the others!

Hmmmm... who should I listen to? Ah ha! Josh Ramsay, I am so proud of him. I check out the picture, yup, he sure has inherited my good looks. Who was his mother again? I don't remember. Oh well, who cares?

_Sunshine blinds you if you stare but_  
_Now I see it crystal, crystal clear_

Wait... pause! I found another good singer: Adam Levine.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Oh yeah, definitely a son I'm proud of.

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
v khfbgvsjdbfukasdbfvuyazbkhb I jump as static interrupts the awesome song worthy of _my_ ipod. What is going on?

nvhfdvnskhb  
dbshgbskhbvjx  
chkdbgsjbd

through the nonsense and static I begin to make out a tune - a very annoying one that I never would have downloaded.

Kbbkhbkjhbjk-  
_Starships were meant to fly-y-y-y_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky-y-y-y_

I am very ashamed to say that at that point I scream like a little girl (no offense Arty). "MY EARS! MY EARS! MAKE IT STOP! WHAT KIND OF MUSIC IS THIS?" I finally manage to pull out the earphones, though for some reason I can't pause the song or adjust the volume. Trembling from the traumatizing experience, I pick up the offending ipod and stare in horror at the songs invading my playlist.

Starships by Nikki Minaj (Definitely not a daughter of mine)  
Friday by Rebecca Black  
Peacock by Katy Perry (actually, that one's not so bad)

Once about 20 deafening songs have been added, I think it's over. But I am so very wrong. My horror turns to anger as my favorite songs are all _deleted._

One more night by Maroon 5  
You suck at love by Simple Plan  
Haven't had enough by Marianas Trench

"HEPHAESTUS!" I scream as song after song disappears. nonononononono! My Marianas Trench, my Simple plan, my Maroon 5, my Carly Rae Jepsen, my Hannah Montana. all is lost.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute...

.

.

.

.

.

.

No...

.

.

.

.

.

He wouldn't dare...

.

.

.

.

.

Oooooooh, he is so gonna get it this time!

.

.

.

.

.

NOBODY messes with my Justin Bieber!

.

.

.

.

.

I stand up, trembling with rage, and turn my eyes to the terrified campers. Despite my mood, I must be quite the sight. I can see steam coming off my skin and the campers are looking at me like I have three heads. "Time for bow and arrow practice." I say, my voice low and dangerous. "And guess who your targets are gonna look like?"

* * *

Ha! Take that stupid god of the forges! My ipod still isn't working... no matter, it has been damaged beyond repair. I notch and arrow and pull back with deadly aim. "So kids, I want you all to aim for that horribly deformed face. First things first, aim for the left eye!" I Let my arrow fly and it hits dead center of the target. My kids, however, are having more trouble. How? They were all born with deadly archery skills. Oh no, I can't have Arty's hunters better than my kids, they have to have natural skills!

I sigh in relief as I realize what has happened. A quick examination of the targets reveals that each arrow has hit some kind of lump in his face that could pass for an eye, but because he's so deformed my campers don't know where his eye is! Haha, take that, god of ugliness! Total opposite of me. I'm like the male Aphrodite. Wait a minute... this calls for a haiku! I clear my throat and raise my hands dramatically as my kids stare at me in anticipation. For once, a good audience!

_The goddess of love_  
_Is not as hot as I am_  
_I am so good looking_

For the first time in ages, my audience applauds my poetry instead of booing. I am liking this club even more! Wait a minute... the last line was six syllables... Oh well, who cares? "Now, as for your little confusion about the target, just aim for the lump that I just hit okay?" I chuckle. Man, I feel so sorry for that guy. Wait! Another haiku! I am on fire today! My campers are so lucky.

_I hate Hephaestus_  
_The sun is better than fire_  
_He is so ugly_

I beam at another round of applause, I have so gotten back at him! My expression turns serious as I walk between the campers, not needing to make any tips. Once I get members from other cabins and I have someone to show off to, this will be much better!

I go back to my luxurious room in my palace (advantage of being a god, I can teleport), and pick up a mirror to admire my reflection, I'm feeling in a bit of a Narcissus mood today. Well I kind of always am. That guy didn't get such a bad deal, actually. My thoughts are soon interrupted by a small change in my appearance. Is that... a mustache? Someone drew it on my precious mirror! Actually, I don't look too bad... I think I like this look!

My good mood doesn't last long though as my gaze travels to my clothes. Funny, I don't remember owning any ripped, dirty, disgusting outfits. That's weird. I look around in my drawers in search of new clothes, but all have been as brutally mutilated as the ones I am currently wearing. I snap my fingers but nothing changes. What on earth is going on? Though I look good in anything, I can never show my face in these horribly unflattering clothes. That's when it hits me, and I mean literally. A dove's feather floats down from the ceiling and lands on my head.

Aphrodite heard my haiku.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know the last chapter kind of sucked, I didn't have much time, but I hope this one makes up for it. I couldn't help throwing in those MT references, huge fan! BTW, not a JB fan at all, I do not agree with Apollo there. **

**Peacock by Katy Perry. Lol. If you haven't heard that song and your brain has already been poisoned by sexual jokes, you should totally look it up! It's the biggest thing at my school... Don't worry though, I'm not that into that kind of stuff, I usually don't make those jokes!**

**In case you didn't get the part where he was listening to various singers, this might help you out:  
**

**Josh Ramsay=Lead singer of Marianas Trench  
Adam Levine=Lead singer of Maroon 5  
**


	6. A REAL prank

**Hermes POV:**

Things have been pretty exciting around Mount Olympus lately, and for the first time in millenia, I am not the biggest troublemaker. That I cannot have. With all this talk about Artemis and Apollo, no one has even been paying attention to my genius pranks. Why, just yesterday I put a whopee cushion on Zeus' throne, but did that result in me nearly escaping with my life? No, he didn't even notice! Did it result in the other olympians laughing? Not even, they were too busy watching Hephaestus's tape of his prank on Apollo!

I have to admit, it was pretty good, and putting it on Hephaestus T.V was a nice touch, but I'm the prankster around here! This, I will not tolerate.

As always, I have a plan. Artemis has announced that since she does not want all the pranks to happen at the same time, we will need her approval before putting ours in action, so the first step back into the spotlight will certainly be to consult her. I am about to go find said goddess when her total opposite bursts into my room. "Hermes!" The Goddess of love and beauty exclaims "It's time to watch another video! Hephaestus T.V is playing my little trick in 5 minutes, and we've all gathered in the throne room!"

I sigh but follow her. Next time, it will be me that everyone gathers to watch. Here on Olympus, there are only 2 special occasions that we all gather for: Solstices and pranks. Once in the giant room I take my seat and lean my head into my hand, which rests on the armrest. Aphrodite is such an amateur. So what if he wrote a nasty haiku about her? We do much worse behind her back. The video starts and we see Apollo calmly dance into the room (Trust me, Apollo dancing is not something you want to see). He certainly has gotten over his anger. I smile at the memory of him ordering his "Campers" to attack Hephaestus. That had been so funny. He immediately picks up his mirror (seriously, that guy is worse that Aphrodite!) and examines his reflection, obviously mesmerized, honestly, I don't know what he sees in himself. So far, he still hasn't noticed the giant mustache drawn on the glass. Just as the room begins to chuckle at his stupidity, he gasps, obviously finally coming to his senses. What happens next, however, is very far from what we had all anticipated. He seems to_ like_ his new look. Aphrodite, angry that her plan backfired, chooses that moment to mutilate his clothes, for his outfit changes dramatically. This time, judging by his confused expression, I would guess that he notices right away and doesn't like it.

We all begin to howl with laughter as the sun god scrambles around the room, getting more and more panicked as he begins to realize what Aphrodite has done: She has cursed him. The film finishes with a dove's feather landing on his head, which even I have to admit is pretty smart. Whoa, _Aphrodite_ being smart? What the Hades is going on on Olympus?

Once the live streaming is done, the gods all get up to continue our regular business. I, however, stay behind to consult the victim's sister on what the next prank will be, or more importantly, who will play it. I casually walk over to her and ask my question.

"So, planned your next move yet?"

Her eyes light up mischievously. "Are you offering to go next?"

"Why yes I am!" I explain my plan.

The goddess nods, the smile I am so well known for playing across her lips. I am so proud of her.

* * *

The first place I go is pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and not too far away from Apollo's camp. Now, you're probably wondering how I got there so quickly. Hello? God of messengers and travelers here? That should be obvious. I hide behind a tree as I observe him trying to teach his club members how to sing as a choir. I snicker. A choir? What a wimp.

_Ooh, I like that song_ Says Martha.

_I think I see a rat! _Replies George.

_Would you shut up about your stupid rats?_

_Never! Can't we get some here?  
_

Oh no, why couldn't I have left them on Olympus? This is probably the most important prank I will ever play, it will regain my status on Olympus, and they never shut up! Trust me, I have tried... If only they had a mute button... But they don't, so I will have to settle for the next best thing. I draw my right arm back, the device in my hand, The confused snakes wondering what I am doing, and hurl it into the woods, throwing it farther than any mortal could. How I love my godly strength. Ahhh, peace at last. Too bad they'll be back soon... I burst out of the clearing and run up to Apollo and his choir, slightly out of breath.

"Apollo! I know how to get rid of your curse!" I yell, knowing I am probably live on Hephaestus T.V right now.

"Really? How?" He says, completely forgetting his campers.

"Just run that way" I say, pointing in a random direction "And... ummm... look for Aphrodite! When you find her, sing her a song and she will free you! Oh, and you'd better bring your campers."

He takes off, his kids at his heels, but just before he leaves I manage to slip a small, jingling object from his back pocket. Distraction successful.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find it. I simply need to find a giant, very bright clearing in the woods. I pull out the keys I stole and attempt to unlock the doors of Apollo's prized possession: His flaming hot Maserati. Unfortunately for me, The car keys don't work as I had expected and I end up with a very run-down jeep. Why would he even want that? I press another button and BAM! A giant bus. Okay, so I know I'm a little short on time right now but I really don't want to drive_ that_ across the sky. I should have a few more minutes, right? I press button after button in an attempt to find at least a decent car, but with no such luck. How many buttons _are_ there on this thing? I finally arrive at the last one (Yup, just my luck, last one), but just as I am about to change the sun's form for the final time, something odd happens. It stops working. Just suddenly breaks down, steaming, and an automated message sounds.

_Overheated. Cooldown time: 2 minutes._

_What?_ the sun can overheat? I scratch my head in confusion. That's just odd. And more importantly, I can hear Apollo's singing coming closer and closer. Seriously, he thinks Aphrodite is over here? I pointed in the opposite direction...man, that guy is lost.

* * *

_2 minutes later..._

Finally! I change the sun back onto a red convertible and try to open the door. One little problem: I still haven't unlocked it. Thank the gods (yes, including myself), there are only 2 switches on the remote: one to turn on the radio (Which does NOT play my kind of music) and one to make a key pop out of the top. I quickly unlock the door, jump into the driver's seat and start the engine. Looks like my prayers to the god of thieves have been answered (Wonder why...) as I take off in a burst of heat just in time.

I know that the light from the sun assured that Apollo has no idea who stole his car, which is a very good thing. However, I'm probably pretty high on his list of suspects... I wonder why... I drive and drive and drive until I finally reach the hunters' camp. I land the car better than Apollo ever could and get out, beaming and proud of my success.

"Hermes!" Artemis runs up to me. "You got it, thank the gods! This is genius, he is going to be so mad!"

I smirk. "Hephaestus got it on T.V?"

"The whole thing."

"He taped it?"

"Yes..."

"I can watch re-runs?"

"Yes..."

"I am still the best prankster ever?"

She looks confused at this. "Of course you are!"

My smirk never leaves my face as I teleport back to Olympus. Oh yeah, I'm back.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. From now on, I will be alternating between various gods, not just Apollo and Artemis.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited/participated in the poll!**


	7. Crabs, seals and fish

**Poseidon POV:**

Stupid whaling ships! Die! Die! Die! That'll teach you to mess with my whales! Suddenly I understand why mortals like playing games like these... At first it seems a little ridiculous, but this is actually fun! Ahhhh, peace at last now that that terrible ship has been sunk. Wait a minute... there are two? I slam my fist onto my throne, angry. So much work to do! I unleash all of my fury until that ship has also disappeared, and guess what I find out right after that?

There are four whaling ships.

Furious, I get up and head straight for Olympus, hoping for some peace and quiet. Just my luck, I get nothing of the sort. It turns out Artemis invited all the Olympians but Apollo to a party where we would watch re-runs of all the pranks so far, in celebration of Hermes' great success. Really it was just an excuse for a party. One tiny problem: I never received any invitation, as it turns out that mine was sent to none other than Apollo himself.

I find our little messenger god, Hermes, in the crowd, casually standing on the outskirts, looking all innocent when everyone knows he was responsible for the little mishap. How dare he ruin the party? I had planned on using the next get-together to put my brilliant plan in action, and this party would have been perfect. I don't really hate Apollo, no one does but his sister, but we all love pulling pranks and especially proving our superiority. I am a much more worthy king of the gods than _my_ stupid brother.

I look around to make sure no one has noticed me yet. Nope, all clear. My eyes shift back and forth from the bathroom to the traitorous god and then... BOOM! The toilet explodes. BOOM! So does the sink. BOOM! No more Olympian showers or baths (that may not have been a good idea...). Hermes is soaked to the skin, but everyone else is dry. Serves him right. I casually turn away, whistling, acting natural.

"POSEIDON!" Someone roars behind me. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it is my latest target.

Crab! He's on to me! Quick, find a place to hide! I begin to push through the crowd, but my efforts are useless. They are all staring at me. *Seal! No getting away now. I'm dead. Figuratively speaking, that is, as I am kind of Immortal. I turn to face him, trying my best to look casual and totally not guilty.

"Hey Hermes! How's it going? LOVE the new look. Soaking wet is_ so_ in this century" I laugh nervously. Unfortunately he doesn't buy it.

"Don't try to play nice, I know it was you."

"You know what was me? What did I do?" He is not buying it. Fiiiiiish.

"Figure it out Kelp-head. I. Am. Soaking. Wet. Explain. This!"

"Ohhhhh, you think it was me?" I laugh. "Of course not, silly! That was obviously a problem with the plumbing, which means it was HEPHAESTUS!" I yell the last word and point to the aforementioned "Guilty" god. Sorry ugly-face, it's self-defense.

All eyes turn to the god of the forges, who snorts. "You seriously believe him? Barnacle Brain is just trying to frame me and get out of trouble."

At this, Apollo pipes up with one of his terrible haikus and we all cover our ears. He refused to leave earlier. Trust me, we tried.

He holds up his hands dramatically and clears his throat.

_"The sea god did it_  
_Says the god of prophecies_  
_I am always right_"

We all groan and roll our eyes, knowing that sensing lies is not one of Apollo's powers, but unfortunately for me the others seem to agree with him. The next Olympian to speak up is, of course, Zeus.

"Hermes deserved it for this little... ah... mishap. Poseidon will not be punished."

My jaw drops. _Zeus_ just stood up for me? "_What the Hades_?" I exclaim after a few minutes of shocked silence, pretty much summing up what everyone has been thinking.

"_Excuse_ me?" My brother roars (And I mean the creepy lord of the dead brother, not the the bossy, meanie lighting guy brother). My exclamation quickly changes to "What the Tartarus?" Which doesn't have the same ring to it but is still a whole lot better than "What underworld?" Which is just plain weird.

Hades seems to calm down a bit and the others get over their initial shock. They all begin to talk in very loud voices about the Zeus' sudden display of kindness. I, however, walk straight over to the lord of the skies and, trying not to anger him, casually ask why he actually _stood up for me_.

"Why, because I was planning my part of Artemis' revenge and didn't want things to get out of hand. It is time for me to show Olympus what I've got!"

Okay, that is unacceptable! The only reason I was saved from Hermes' wrath is because he wants to steal the spotlight that is rightfully mine? I glare at him.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. There is no time to wait for Artemis' approval. I picture water, tons of it, invading Apollo's palace. Wow, that guy is so self-centered that he doesn't even protect his realm, not expecting anyone to want to attack him. I picture the water filling his entire home, destroying all his possessions.

I open my eyes. "Too late," I sing. "He's in for a surprise once he gets home!"

I realize that that may not have been a good idea as sparks fly off of Zeus and his master bolt appears in his hand. I gulp. Luckily, I only get electrocuted once but poor Apollo gets a permanent tornado around his head, which means that his hair looks absolutely _awful._ haha, poor him.

* * *

**Apollo POV:**

This is a great party, but for some reason everyone is avoiding me and giving me dirty looks. oooooh, maybe it's a new thing, it means you think someone is awesome! I will so have to tell my campers about this. I look around. Wait a minute, no one here is awesome but me, duh!

Suddenly, I hear a big _whoosh_ over my head and my hair flies all aver the place. And doesn't stop. I look at the other olympians but none have the some problem as me. It's a curse! What has happened? OMGs OMGs OMGs what must I look like? This is terrible, I can't show my face like this! I immediately teleport back home to the company of my campers, intending to clean up and hopefully get some help, but as I open the door to my palace I find one tiny-or rather, huge- problem...

**A/N:**

***Seal in french is Phoque, pronounced like the F-Word. I thought it would be funny for Poseidon to use underwater creatures instead of swearing.**

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update, but I have been super busy in real life. Please forgive me? And while you're at it, how about a review? Thanks so much to everyone who did review by the way, I feel so loved!  
**

******vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvv  
vvvvv  
vvv  
v**


	8. Time to flirt with the hunters!

**Apollo POV:**

Okay, something is up. Ever since I started this camp, Arty has been appreciating my surprise visits less and less. Does she think I'm mocking her? Because that is definitely not the point, I'm just trying to prove how much awesomer I am than her! On top of that, the other gods are acting weird and I'm starting to think that all the bad luck I've been getting has been more than just a coincidence. On Olympus, that word does certainly not exist, but I had figured until now that this was a special case. You'd think that after... one million ten million one hundred million let's just say a long time, I would have learned my lesson, but nope, the world continues to amaze me and Athena continues to annoy me, calling me "Stupid", which I am totally not. Anyways, back to the point. Someone is behind this...

Nemesis? Nah, what have I ever done to her?

Fortuna? No, she loves me. I've always had the best luck ever! Well except for that time... and that one... oh and I can't forget about last year's... okay nevermind, but this is about a lot more than luck!

Arty? hahahahahahahahahaha as if. That just made my day. I mean, totally ROFLing right now (That's right, I'm the only god that knows cool mortal talk)

Whatever, someone is just jealous of my awesomeness. Trust me, this is definitely not the first time this has ever happened. Stuff like this happens all the time to me, and over the years I have come up with a simple solution to deal with it, a plan worthy of Athena. Scratch that, a plan better than anything Athena could ever think of!

...Excuse me while I go wash the owl poop off my clothing.

_10 minutes later..._

Wow, Athena does not appreciate people calling themselves better than her! That's a lesson I learned a few millenia ago, but it never really sank in and I keep forgetting. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes,all I have to do is wait a few decades (Which, for a god, is not much time at all) until whoever is jealous of me either dies off or realizes they will never be as awesome as me and tada! Problem solved.

I get back to my campers to prepare the next activity. Oh, and by the way, I've thought of the most epic awesome name ever! Way better than the stupid "Hunters of Artemis"!

...Oh look, the hunters have paid a visit... excuse me while I once again leave, this time to remove the arrows. Note to self: Never ever claim to be better than any goddess, because you will pay the price. GODS on the other hand... okay never mind.

_30 minutes later.._.

Alright, let's do this thing! The name of the club is...

Drum roll please...

The club of Awesomeness! (Run by the one and only best god of Olympus: Apollo!)

Perfect right? Now I just have to wait for the signups to start pouring in! What was I going to do again? oh yeah, Today's planned activity was driving the sun! Oh... Yeah... Whoops... I forgot... Well that's not going to work! I wonder who stole it... I honestly have no idea... Anyways, because of that little setback, it is now time for Plan B: Flirt with the hunters!

* * *

Okay, so my 3 boy campers were all pretty excited about this new adventure. The girls, however, not quite as much. Everyone kinda wanted to drive the sun. Although, I managed to convince everyone that it would be a great idea with my awesome haiku:

_The sun was stolen_  
_So it is time for plan B_  
_Flirt with the Hunters_

We all head out to the clearing where I keep my red-hot maserati, preparing to pile in as usual and head out to Arty's camp, but when we reach the clearing, I realize the little flaw in my plan.

Oh, Whoops. Now, this is one of those moments where Athena would laugh at me for being so forgetful. I'm glad I don't have any of her kids in my camp. Or would they be useful, in the sense that I never would have made the mistake of coming here? Hmmmm... well, one thing's for sure: my next challenge will be to get that Jason Grace kid in, because I could really use a ride on the wind right now. Sighing, I lead my awesomeness club members away, and begin the walk.

5 hours later...

Finally! We have arrived! The boys run off to use the pick-up lines I taught them, and of course get impaled by arrows. Just another wonderful day with the godess Artemis! The two girls stick together and wander around cautiously, staring daggers at the hunters. Wow, this club was such a good idea!

Amidst all the chaos that always comes with my arrival (because I am just awesome like that), I go to find my dear sister Arty.

* * *

"Hey, what's up little sis?"

Arty stares at me, speechless in front of someone as amazing as her brother. She looks very angry. "I. Am. Not. Your. _Little._ Sister."

I hold up my hands as a haiku comes to me. She covers her ears.

_You look like you're 12  
__Maturity doesn't count_  
_I am the eldest_

An evil smirk plays across her lips as an idea comes to her. hahaha Arty evil. That thought is just hilarious. "Where is you little Sun Chariot now?" She asks.

I shrug. "Some jealous mortal stole it."

She looks like she is trying not to laugh for some reason. "Well, I am grateful, since whoever it was saved my camp from burning down. What brings you here this time Apollo?"

I wink at a passing girl. "Oh, just thought I'd let my awesome club members practice what I taught them. You know, about flirting. Oh yeah, by the way, I made up a new benefit for the club:

_They are so awesome_  
_That they can date the hunters_  
_Despite Arty's oaths"_

I finish with a smile, which is most certainly not returned. Artemis forgot to plug her ears, since I didn't warn her about the haiku, and her reaction is not how I had imagined it. It's less thrilled and more angry.

Suddenly, her little friends are all behind her, and mine have all been tied up. For the first time ever, the words she utters actually sorta scare me.

"You will regret ever coming here. Once we're done, you will leave and never EVER come back."

And for once, I think she may be right.

Let's hope I've trained my campers well, because it might be time for a brilliant escape.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And the plot thickens! Oh no, Apollo is in trouble!**

**Oh my Gods I feel so bad about the updates! Please tell me the last one was one week ago, not two... nope, last weekend was the hockey tournament. So sorry! What with school, hockey and riding I'm really having trouble finding time to write, and I know how annoying it must be for you guys. Trust me, I have not abandoned this and will try to find more time in future, just be patient, I have a crazy schedule!**

**Flames about my terrible updating skills accepted. I mean,****_ two weeks_****? Absolutely unacceptable.**


	9. Chapter 9

Brilliant escape time. Think Apollo, think.

Me and my campers have been captured by hunters. Hmmmm... not something I haven't experienced before, but still tricky.

Aha! My brilliant mind has come through at last! It is so simple, I don't know why I haven't thought of it before!

_1. Recite my amazing haiku so everyone is left stunned and amazed_

_2. Use my godly strength to break through the grasp of my captors, who will have been weakened by step 1_

_3. Hope my Awesomeness club members are smart enough to do the same_

_4. If step 3 fails, help free them_

_5. Run away while singing until we finally reach safety_

Brilliant isn't it? Commence step one.

I hold my hands up dramatically and clear my throat.

_Oh no! They caught us!_  
_Artemis thinks she has won_  
_But we will escape_

The grip on my arms loosens, but the reaction of the audience is once again quite unexpected; They wail and cover their ears, which, though quite insulting, gives me the chance to help my Awesomeites. (Like the name? I just invented it!) Yeah, step 3 failed, but no worries! I am just helping the last camper escape when I suddenly recognize his captor.

I stare in horror. But... how could this be? My own daughter, one of Arty's hunters? I look around, there are lots more. Are there even any left at camp? I turn to my no-so-dear younger sister and glare at her. In response, she smirks.

"That's right, brother. Every single one of your daughters has joined the hunt. And guess what else we stole?"

I gasp. "You stole my _mirrors_?" Oh no, I haven't been home recently but that is certainly something Arty would do.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Of course not, I just drew mustaches on them. I stole your _car_."

_She what?_ How dare she! Forgetting my brilliant escape plan for the moment, I lunge at her, but she simply disappears and reappears a few feet away. I open my mouth, prepared to scream terrible things at her, but instead recite a haiku, as I know that nothing annoys her more.

_I am the eldest_  
_The Awesomeness shall prevail_  
_Apollo is hot_

Random, I know, but effective. She winces, and I take advantage of the situation to run away and yell for the awesomeites to follow me. Unfortunately, Arty bounces back quickly and manages to grab me, while her girlies grab my club members.

Okay, every man for himself now.

I fight to free myself, but 12 year old girls are surprisingly strong. Step 5 suddenly changes to _run away while screaming like little girls, _which is quite ironic considering who our captors are. Not that we get the chance to actually, you know, _run away_.

Arty finally manages to pin me down and, I admit, I beg for her to let me go.

"Fine" She says, "But on one condition."

"Anything," I say, almost against my will. It is true though; This dirt is ruining my clothes and I think I broke a nail!

She smirks. "You really are no brother of mine. You must swear on the river styx to never try to be better than me ever again"

"Fine" I grumble, "I swear on the river styx to never again try to prove how much better I am than Artemis because I already am and everyone knows it.. Now let me go!"

She scowls at my addition at the end, but seems satisfied. "Fine then, you may leave. I suppose you will be cancelling your club?"

"Nope! That was never part of the deal. That was only about the _future_. Now, if you don't mind, I would like my car back please."

At this, Arty is outraged. "Never! that was not part of the deal ether! If you keep your camp, I keep your car!"

I shrug. That car was always meant to belong to me, and especially with my crazy oracle powers I will be able to find it just fine. I call to my awesomeites to come join me and we walk away in search of my wonderful red-hot maserati.

My escape plan was successful.

THE END

**A/N: So yeah, I was a bit stuck and needed to finish it somehow. Thank you so much to everyone who Reviewed/Followed/Favorited, you guys are awesome! hehe, I think writing this story has made me use that word a lot more often than I should.**

**Anyways, I'm working on a Hunger Games/PJO crossover, and plenty of other stories, (I have too many ideas! I start one story then suddenly think of another and I can't get it out of my head!) So please check them out and Review! **

**Stay tuned for more stories by equestrian-bookworm-13!**


End file.
